cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is "the cute one". Her personality is "sugar", her signature color is light blue, and she has blond hair worn in pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality, as revealed when she giggled after the Professor named Blossom. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the ability to both understand and speak foreign languages (Japanese, Spanish), as she can read and understand Japanese manga and understand people who speak Spanish. Bubbles can also communicate with various animals (cats, squirrels and even monsters). However, the episodes "Super Zeroes" and "Nuthin' Special" illustrate that in the above respective languages she uses a word for word translation rather than the thought-for-thought method of people more fluent in foreign languages. She also shows the ability to emit a sonic scream (in the episode "Hot Air Buffoon"). Bubbles can also spit fire as seen in the episode "Simian Says". She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals except cockroaches, which she (along with her sisters) finds "icky". Bubbles is defined by her innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naive, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. These traits initially caused those around her, especially Blossom and Buttercup, to underestimate her abilities as a superhero; her naivety has been used against her at least twice by Him. But in the episode "Bubblevicious", she proves her mettle to her sisters when she single-handedly defeats Mojo Jojo. At times she can be dim-witted and a bit of a loud-mouth. In "The Boys are Back in Town" she expressed a slight crush on Boomer. Craig McCracken stated in a World Priemere Toons interview that she is the "little more air-headed one". Also, in one episode, she says she hates to see her sisters fight. When flying she leaves a loopy, swirly blue trail. Punch Time Explosion Bubbles appears as a playable Punch Time Explosion. She is one of the five playable characters in the game who originates from the Powerpuff Girls. Special Moves *'Neutral Special': Sonic Scream *'Side Special': Bubbles Dash *'Up Special': Vortex Spin *'Down Special': Jump Laser Beam *'Punch Time Explosion': Bubbles floats into the air and will rapidly shoot laser beams from her eyes straight forwards in an outwards motion, which causes heavy damage on the opponent. It will go away after a short time. *'Synergy Attack': Bubbles' Synergy Partner is Eduardo from Foster's Home. Eduardo and Bubbles will hug each other followed by Bubbles jumping on his shoulders. Bubbles then can ride Eduardo while she keeps shooting lasers. Special Costume Name: Boomer First Appearance: "The Rowdyruff Boys" April 7, 1999 Bio: Boomer is the blond-haired, blue-eyed member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Bubbles' male equivalent and an antagonist to the show. Opposed to Bubbles' color light blue, Boomer's is more like a cobalt blue. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Bubbles appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos!. She was the second The Powerpuff Girls character announced. Bubbles doesn't appear in her 4-year old appearance from The Powerpuff Girls but instead has the appearance of her in Powerpuff Girls Z, but still retains her classic appearance and powers. She uses her old powers as well as her powers from PPGZ. Bio The City of Townsville! On a quiet night, Professor Utonium was making the formula to create the perfect little girl- It's okay, Mr. Announcer Man! I can take it from here! ^__^ '' -ahem-'' Hi there! I'm Bubbles! You might know me as one of the Powerpuff Girls, where we fight to keep the nice people in the City of Townsville safe! See? I even drew a picture! There's the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum, and even that strange talking doggie that nobody finds it weird that he can talk-'' You, uh...do know that the audience can't see your drawing from here, right? ''Oh! Uh...silly me! Tee hee! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. It's really fun to be a super hero, but I really wish we didn't have to fight! And sometimes those monsters are really, really scary sometimes! Some people say that I'm the 'heart' of the team, but hearts are gross! Ew! Some people also say that I'm not too bright, either (usually Buttercup) but Professor Utonium says that I shouldn't take on what they say! Still, how can anybody be so mean? T__T Still, I really wish I knew where everybody was right now. See, the mayor called us to deal with a situation downtown, and I don't remember what happened, but all of a sudden, I got this cute little outfit and this magic wand that makes different kinds of bubbles! It's really cool! There's bubbles that can go boom, and bubbles that make the ouchies go away, and I can even make one that looks like a bunny! Oh, sorry, I got ahead of myself. I've really got to find Blosson and Buttercup, cause all sorts of bad things are happening! Lucky for me, I found this cute little monkey along the way! Aw, look at him, the way he's got a big M on his head! SQUEE! And he's making these monkey noises and waving his arms almost like he's seeing something behind m-'' ''-KLUNK-'' ''OH NO. NO NO NO. NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!!! T________T Okay, that's it, mister! I'm done being cute once you mess with my locks! I'M HARDCOOOOOORE NOW!!!! Special Powers Super strength *Super Speed *Heat Beams fired from Eyes *Flight *Sonic Screams *Can speak Spanish and talk to animals *Uses Bubble Wand to create an assortment of bubbles, both for offense (explosive), defense (shielding) and healing purposes. *Bubble Wand makes for an effective long-reaching weapon Quotes Intro * *skips and then stops* "La, la, la, la, la - oh, hello!" *"Can't we settle this over some tea or something?" *"I don't really want to fight...." *"Hi!" * *giggles* *"Blossom! Yay, I found you! Oh I was getting so - why do you look like you want to fight?" (Against Blossom) *"Not so fast- uhm......whoever you are guy!" (Sometimes against a male villain) *"Oh my gosh, look at those muscles! You're such a hunk! AAAAAAHH!" (Against Johnny Bravo if she speaks first) *"Hey, you've got red hair like my sister! That's neat!" (Against Dexter) *"Kitty!" (Against T-Bone) *"Professor? Why are you wearing that bathrobe?" (Against Samurai Jack) *"Not so fast, Sedusa!" (Against Marceline) Win Pose *"Rar!!" *giggles* "Just kidding!" *"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you so bad...." *"Don't be so sad! Look, a bunny!" *makes bunny bubble with wand* *"I did it! Yay!" *"I wish we didn't have to fight." *"Don't worry, Blossom, I won't tell Buttercup about this! Pinky swear!" (Against Blossom) *"Wait....you're not the Professor? Who are you?! Who am I? AAAHHH!!!" (Against Samurai Jack) *"Wait....you're not Sedusa.........oopsie!" (Against Marceline) *"I'm gonna take you home with me, abnormally large kitty!" (Against T-Bone) Victory Screen *"I think I need a little more practice with this wand thing! Sorry, I'm not really used to using anything but my powers!" *"I don't like arguing. Can't we all just get along instead of fighting and arguing?" *"Take care now, bye bye then!" *"Oh, I know what'll make those boo-boos go away! A little kiss! C'mere, cutie!" (Against Ben Tennyson) *"Gotta find the girls! Sorry, goodbye!" (If not teamed up with Blossom) *"...and I will love you and hug you and name you Mr. Fluffles!" (Against T-Bone) *" Sorry miss vampire lady! I thought you were somebody else! Wait....vampire? EEEEEEKKK!!" (Against Marceline) *"Your sister? No, I don't think I look anything like her. Maybe if I stretch really really tall....." (Against Dexter) *"You've got some nerve, mister! Trying to make the Professor look bad by impersonating him in that silly bathrobe!" (Against Samurai Jack) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Bubblesrender.png|Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 711079-t_cartoonnetpte_bubbleschar_v.jpg|Bubbles in Punch Time Explosion Boomer.png|Bubbles' special costume Boomer Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Female Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:Punch Time Explosion Character Category:Love interests Category:Characters who are good on Christmas Category:Teen Powerpuff Girls